Soulmates
by SailorStar9
Summary: What if Saori Kido was not the only child Mitsumasa Kido adopted? This is what happens.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: This is a new fic coming from me. This time a solely Saint Seiya fic with an OC. This fic is for Shun fans out there. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except my OC.

Pairing: Shun/Asuka

Basic Summary: What if Saori Kido was not the only child Mitsumasa Kido adopted? This is what happens.

* * *

Soulmates. 

Legend has it that once upon a time, human kind used to be both male and female in one, all hermaphrodites, a perfect being. The gods were jealous of that perfection and split the beings down the middle, creating both male and female. The belief goes that the soul was also split in half, but it was fully aware of that fact so it started searching for its other half that the gods had separated it from. That's the driving force behind the search for that special someone. We look for that person who makes us feel whole because that person is our other half, the other half of our own soul. Our soul mate.

Finding one's soulmate was is not exactly easy, but once the other half is found, then it is happy ever after for the pair.

However, there are a handful of soulmates, thought fated to meet, they are not destined to be together; not till their duties were over.

Shun and Asuka were one such couple; torn apart by circumstances.

Shun was a Saint fighter, destined to protect Athena.

Asuka was the Guardian of the Nature Emerald, the Princess of Nature (what the people of Earth calls her.); Holy Maiden to the Goddess of Earth: Demeter.

And so, our story begins.

* * *

SailorStar9: A short intro, but the later chapters will be longer. 


	2. How our two young protagonists met

SailorStar9: And the prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1.

Disclaimers: I own nothing except Asuka and the Nature Emerald.

Chapter Summary: Asuka has always been alone, ostracized because of her unique powers. When she was almost five, she was befriended by a boy, a little older than herself. And that boy was Shun.

Chapter 1: How our two young protagonists met

* * *

Even though she was regarded as the second young mistress of the Kido mansion, Asuka always felt very out-of-place in the huge and splendorous house.

From the time she was able to understand, Asuka had been taught that Saori was very important, even more than she was.

When her 'gift' manifested when she was four, many servants avoided her like the plague. That made her isolation even more complete.

Her only sanctuary was the lavish gardens surrounding the huge mansion; her only friends were the plants and shrubs that blossomed under her care.

The only other place she went to was the library, where she would spent many hours pouring over books that the then Saori never thought of touching.

Her meals were always eaten in her room alone, as the servants were worried that her 'gifts' would endanger the little Saori.

As for the young Saori, she viewed this 'foster sister' as a redundant member of the family and never thought much about her.

However, Asuka's life changed when the young Saints-to-be arrived at the mansion.

It was Shiryu who made contact with her first: his need to find a quiet find meditating ground led him to the gardens.

Asuka was tending to the rose shrubs when she heard someone walk in. Curious, she lifted her head to see Shiryu wondering about.

Six-year-old Shiryu was quite surprised to find a girl his age working in the gardens. Not knowing who she was, he inquired about a quiet place that he could meditate.

The girl was kind enough to point out a thicket about half a meter away.

Shiryu thanked her and went off.

It was only in the evening when Asuka was formally introduced to the boy. So imagine Shiryu's shock when he leant that Asuka was the second young mistress.

But when Saori mockingly reminded Asuka how insignificant she was compared to her, the brown-haired girl said nothing as she merely clutched her hands in silent anger. She knew better than to let her emotions take the better of her.

Then, as if in response to her muted rage, the sky outside darkened and it was not long before thunder cracked across the sky.

Everyone jumped at the sudden change in the weather and Saori knew she had gone too far.

The rain never came as Asuka calmed down quickly.

Taking a deep breath, she muttered an apology and ran back to her room. The boys stared at her retreating back in stunned shock as Saori looked on in haughty triumph.

For the next few days, everything was peaceful until one night Seiya noticed that Asuka was heading up the stairs at dinner time.

"Where is she going?" he asked no one in particular.

"Going to do her evil spells." Tromy replied in jest.

Seiya glared at him.

Tromy shrugged, "I heard she was dangerous."

"In what way?" Seiya demanded.

Tromy ignored him and sat down.

But Asuka's 'dangerousness' was dispelled as Shun discovered the next day.

* * *

The next morning, Asuka was watering the acorn trees when an additional water sprout appeared beside hers.

Asuka stopped watering and set her watering can on the grass. Then, she turned to her helper.

Shun gave her a shy smile as he stopped the water flow.

Setting his watering can down, he extended a hand out and introduced himself.

Asuka blinked, before returning the gesture bashfully.

The two remained in that position for some time, before Asuka redrew her and, blushing slightly.

"Gomen." the pair chorused.

At that, Asuka burst out into giggles at the absurdity of the situation.

Not getting the joke, Shun looked at her curiously. Then finding her giggle contagious, he laughed along.

They took almost three hours to finish watering the stretch of acorn trees.

While they were walking back to the greenhouse to refill their water cans, Shun's left arm accidentally brushed against some stinging nettle, causing him to yelp in surprise and pain.

Immediately dropping her water can, Asuka knelt beside him and accessed the injury. Then placing her hands above the wound, she shut her eyes as her hands glowed a forest green.

Shun looked on in astonishment as her energy flowed into him, the wound closing on its own.

That done, Asuka wavered for a moment, before her small frame toppled to the side.

Shun quickly caught her fainted form before Asuka collapsed on the grass.

* * *

After some time, Asuka opened her eyes to find five pairs of eyes looking at her.

Two pairs she recognized as Shun's and Shiryu's. As for the other three, she had no idea.

Letting out a small shriek, she pushed herself up and against the infirmary bedstead.

"Boys, you're scaring her." the matron chided the five boys.

"Gomen." Seiya laughed.

"Rin-san, what happened?" Asuka asked.

"You fainted, little missus. The boys brought you in." Rin replied.

Asuka nodded mutely.

"I'm Shiryu." Shiryu started the conversation.

"I'm Hyoga. The one who laughed just now is Seiya." Hyoga added, giving the latter a playful pinch on the arm.

"Hey!" Seiya protested.

"I'm Ikki. You already know my little brother, Shun." Ikki replied.

"And Shun has something to say." he added, looking at his little brother.

"Nii-san!" Shun squeaked in mild protest.

Ikki gave him a meaningful smile.

Shun blushed and stepped forward.

"Arigato… for healing me." he mumbled.

At the admission, Rin exclaimed, "Missus, you didn't…"

"Daijobu Rin-san." Asuka smiled at the nurse who was like a mother to her.

Rin saw her assuring smile and relaxed.

Clearing her throat, Rin shooed the five boys out, "Little missus needs her rest. Boys, you can get out now."

The four boys nodded and trooped out. Shun remained where he was.

"Rin-san, I would like to stay." he requested meekly.

The matron smiled motherly at the gentle boy and nodded. Then, she went out, leaving the two children behind.

* * *

The years passed and Asuka developed a deep bond with the five boys. Ikki acted like the overprotective big brother to the group. Seiya was the joker, with Hyoga putting him in place every time. Shiryu was the mediator of the group.

As for Shun, well, Asuka's relationship with the youngest of the five boys went deeper than brotherly affection; it really might be love.

So, when the tiem came for Shun to board the bus which was to take him to the harbour, Asuka was there to see him off.

After hugging Ikki,. Shun turned to a tearing Asuka.

"Asuka-chan…" Shun muttered.

Holding back her tears, the almost eight-year-old threw herself at him, giving a rather stunned Shun a bear hug.

Her hands quickly tied something around his wrist. Then, she let him go.

Shun looked down and there on his right wrist was a thread bracelet.

"I'll never take it off, Asuka-chan." he promised and stepped on the bus.

Finally with the bus out of sight, did Asuka cry out loud.

* * *

SailorStar9: One chapter down. Chapter 2 will start straight from the Poseidon saga. 


	3. Five YEars Later

SailorStar9: Okay, since maddery has been so begging me to continue this fic, I will. Anyway, this is Chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Five Years Later

Disclaimers: I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

* * *

13-year-old Asuka Kido was in the middle of her morning prayers when she felt a flash of power and a chill traveled down her spine.

After the young Saints-to-be had all separated to their respective training places one by one, Asuka had been alone once again and she had retreated back to her silent shell once more.

Then, one day, some four years ago, a blinding flash of light suddenly descended from the sky, teleporting the then almost nine-year-old girl away.

After she had recovered from her shock, Asuka found herself at the foot of Demeter's Holy Temple, decked in a Holy Maiden gown.

It was when she fist caught sight on Demeter's statue that her surpassed memories came flowing back.

It turned out that Asuka _had_ been to the Temple before, when she was three years of age. But because of her shock, she had sealed off the memory at the back of her mind.

After that, Asuka had been training within the Temple to be able to take her rightful place as Demeter's Holy Maiden.

By and by, the four Seasonal War Ladies were eventually sought out.

Chloe was the War Lady of Spring. Gwen was the War Lady of Summer. Ivy was the War Lady of Autumn and Priscilla was the War Lady of Winter.

The four Seasonal War Ladies were charged with protecting not only the sanctuary of Demeter's Temple, they were also to ensure the safety of Demeter's Holy Maiden.

"Asuka-sama." Chloe, the leader of the Seasonal War Ladies, burst into the prayer room.

"Chloe." Asuka stood up from her knelt position, acknowledging her presence..

"Did you…" Chloe began.

"Yes." Asuka nodded.

"Then who? Who has such a huge Cosmo?" Gwen asked.

"The Cosmo of a God, no doubt. Only the Gods have such a powerful Cosmo." Asuka replied.

"Then who are we dealing with? Ares' Cosmo just died down some time ago." Ivy pointed out.

"The Lord of the Seas; Poseidon." Came Asuka's reply.

"What? Poseidon? But I thought Athena's seal…" Priscilla exclaimed in disbelief.

"You are right Priscilla. The power of Athena's seal shouldn't have been rescinded this quickly. Then how…" Asuka frowned.

"What?" Ivy gasped when she felt another Cosmo nearing the Temple.

"An intruder." She hissed.

"A male." Chloe added, readying her transformation crystal.

"Chloe, wait.!" Asuka called out.

Chloe blinked in confusion.

"I know that Cosmo. He's a… friend." Asuka admitted.

"But Asuka-sama, you know we can't allow males to enter Demeter's divine sanctuary." Gwen protested.

"I know. That's why I'm going out to meet him. The four of you, please stay within the Temple." Asuka nodded, as she turned to exit the prayer room.

"But Asuka-sama…" Gwen called out.

Chloe raised a hand to prevent Gwen from following Asuka.

"Trust her Gwen. I'm sure Asuka-sama know what she's doing." Chloe told her.

* * *

A few moments later, Asuka entered a clearing that marked that end of Demeter's protective boundary.

Her eyes glowed for a moment and she dispelled the peach blossoms' formation.

"It's aright now Ikki. You can come out now." She declared to the winds.

On a branch, the Phoenix Knight smirked and leapt down from his hiding place.

"Remarkable Ikki. I commend you on being able to find me here." Asuka smiled at the Phoenix Knight.

Then, Ikki frowned, "You felt it?"

"Yes. Another God." Asuka nodded.

"Which one?" Ikki asked.

"Poseidon." Asuka replied.

"Athena's seal shouldn't have come off that easily." Ikki pointed out.

"Someone must have removed it." Asuka reasoned.

"You were there, weren't you? At the Galaxian Wars." Ikki pressed.

"Yes." Asuka replied.

"Then why didn't you show yourself?" The Phoenix Knight asked.

"Shun would have been much relieved to see you." He added.

"I couldn't." Asuka whispered, turning away.

"Couldn't or won't? You're merely running away." Ikki pressed.

All of a sudden, Asuka raised her Cosmo, trapping Ikki within her psychic barrier.

"Don't you dare Phoenix… Don't you dare tell me what to do…" she hissed dangerously.

"I have my duty to Demeter to fulfill and I _will_ fulfill it, even if it meant discarding my personal feelings to accomplish it." She added, releasing her power.

"Even if it meant forsaking Shun and his feelings for you?" Ikki shouted.

"Yes." Asuka breathed. "As Demeter's Holy Maiden, I do not have a choice in that matter. My sole purpose is to serve Demeter and nothing else. For me, love is nothing but an obstacle; an obstacle that can never be allowed."

Turning, she added, "Protect Saori Ikki, and send my regards to the guys."

"And Indivar, you can stop growling at him now." She told the protective animal.

The full-grown silver wolf stepped out of its hiding place and followed its mistress.

With that, she disappeared in a whirl of shimmering green dust before Ikki could stop her.

* * *

When she returned to the prayer room, Asuka found the Seasonal War ladies had excused themselves to leave her to her thoughts.

"Was it the right thing to do, Indivar?" she asked the wolf beside her.

Indivar growled lowly and gave its mistress a reassuring look.

"Thank you." Asuka whispered.

_Do not mistrust your judgment, mistress._ A soft voice told her.

_Thank you, Gardevoir._ Asuka smiled.

_What are your plans now mistress?_ Gardevoir asked.

_Athena has to be informed of this… unexpected development._ Asuka replied.

_But is this wise?_ Gardevoir asked.

_Gardevoir, you were the one who told me to trust my judgment._ Asuka reminded.

_Of course._ Gardevoir nodded and cut off the link.

"Is anything the matter, Asuka-sama?" Chloe asked.

"Not really." Asuka replied.

"Chloe." She started.

"Yes?" Chloe blinked.

"I would like to pay Athena a visit and warn her of the pending danger she is in." Asuka stated.

"But is this truly wise, Asuka-sama?" Chloe asked.

"I do think so." Asuka replied.

"Besides," she smiled, looking up at the ceiling, "We were sisters."

"I understand. I will inform the others of your decision." Chloe nodded and took her leave.

* * *

Hours later, Asuka was set to leave.

"Is this wise, Asuka-sama, to go alone?" Gwen asked.

Priscilla nodded her agreement, "We're against the Sea Generals of Poseidon now. What if they kidnap you?"

"Poseidon would not be this reckless as to incur the wrath of Demeter right now if he wishes for his plan to succeed. Rest assured that I would be safe." Asuka told them.

"But Asuka-sama…" Ivy protested.

Asuka raised a hand to stop her.

"I understand." Chloe nodded.

"Chloe! Are we going to just let her go alone?" Gwen exclaimed when Asuka was out of earshot.

"Of course we aren't." Chloe smiled mysteriously. "Two of us will have to follow her while the other two guard the Temple."

Turning to her fellow War Ladies, she instructed, "Gwen, you and Ivy stay here. Priscilla and I will protect Asuka-sama."

"Understood." Gwen nodded.

"Priscilla, get your transformation crystal. We might need it." Chloe added.

The War Lady of Winter nodded.

* * *

Minutes later, Asuka had arrived in a thicket surrounded by mystical trees, called the Traveling Trees. These giant plants were only found within Demeter's Temple and they only allowed the Holy Maiden and the Seasonal War Ladies to tap into their powers.

A mystic bell materialized in her hands and she raised it above her head. A low drone sounded from the bell and awakened the Traveling Trees.

"You come with a request, Holy Maiden." The eldest of the Traveling Trees declared.

"Yes. I have to warn Athena about Poseidon's invasion." Asuka replied.

"Very well. Be prepared to ride the Wild Magic." The Traveling Tree replied, its leaves rustling in the winds.

The seven Traveling Trees then glowed a misty green color as a swirling portal appeared in the center of the circle and Asuka stepped through.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is completed for now. The next couple of chapters will be taken from the manga. 


	4. The Rhapsody of Death

SailorStar9: FFN has been very retarded lately and won't let me upload. Anyway, this is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Chapter 3: The Rhapsody of Death

Disclaimers: I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Kido household in Tokyo, Saori was looking out of the window when Tatsumi entered the room.

"I'm sorry, missus." Tatsumi apologized.

"Have you found out why the weather has changed so drastically, Tatsumi?" Saori asked.

"I apologize, but the weather stations from the various countries have not been able discover the reason. The Alliance have already called an emergency meeting, but they too have can do nothing. It no wonder many people have started to worry about this being the end of the world. There have been tsunamis, earthquakes and floods for the last ten days and now, prolonged rain. With the raising waters all around the world, the refugees have increased in umber. Some scientists have feared that if the waters keep rising, the end of the world is at hand." Tatsumi reported.

"I've heard that this catastrophe has caused 100 million deaths worldwide. We can't let this worsen. We have to find out the reason." Saori noted seriously.

"Poseidon's behind this." Came Asuka's voice.

"Asuka?" Saori blinked at her foster sister/

Asuka smiled, "It's been a while Saori, hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Saori nodded.

"Wait, what do you mean by Poseidon?" Tatsumi asked.

"She is right." A voice replied.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi demanded.

"I'm Mermaid Themis. I'm under Poseidon-sama's orders to bring back both Athena and Demeter's Holy Maiden." Themis reported.

""Poseidon-sama?" Saori echoed.

"How did you get in here? Get out!" Tatsumi ordered.

"Chotto matte Tatsumi." Saori stopped him.

"Missus…" Tatsumi protested.

"Did you just say that it's Poseidon who sent you here?" Saori asked.

"Yes." Themis replied.

"Could it be that Poseidon has been revived?" Saori pondered.

"You do not have to be so surprised. Because you as the Goddess Athena have been revived as well." Themis replied.

"Could it be…" Saori gasped.

"You say that it was Poseidon who caused the unnatural floods worldwide." Sari turned to Themis.

"Yes, to us, Poseidon-sama is God." Themis replied.

"Then the mystery has been solved. But why would he do that?" Saori wondered.

"You can ask that to Poseidon-sama yourself. We're merely here to escort you." Themis grinned.

Behind her, stood a troop of Mariners bearing Poseidon's Scales.

"They have the same dressing as the one who kidnapped missus two weeks ago." Tatsumi noted.

"Shut up!" one of the Mariners shouted and ran forward.

"Don't you dare touch the two missuses!" Tatsumi called out.

A flash of light was seen as one of the Mariners fell to the ground.

"What?" one of the Mariner looked down at his comrade then at the intruder.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

A flurry of ice arrows greeted him and the Mariner was defeated.

"Who is there?" one Mariner demanded.

"War Lady of Winter, Priscilla." Priscilla announced, decked in her armor.

"War Lady of Spring, Chloe is here!" Chloe declared, standing beside her comrade.

"It's altruist, just get rid of them!" another Mariner commented.

The supposedly unconscious Seiya threw a series of 'Pegasus Meteor Fist,' at the remaining Mariners.

"What? You're a Saint…" Themis gasped.

"Seiya!" Tatsumi called out.

"But how…" he pondered.

"Seiya…" Soari gasped.

"I've heard that all five Bronze Saints have died during the ballet of the Twelve Temples.

How…" Themis gasped.

Without much ado, she leapt up into the air, using her body to smash through the glass window and escaped.

"She's escaping Seiya! Give chase!' Tatsumi shouted.

At the shout, Soya's knees finally gave way and he fainted on the ground.

"Seiya!" Saori shouted in worry at the fallen Saint.

"Should we give chase?" Chloe asked Asuka.

"No need." Asuka replied.

"Poseidon... He already knows I am here." She added.

"Asuka-chan." Saori began, as Tatsumi carried the unconscious Seiya in his arms.

"Yes?" Asuka asked.

"Do you want to come and see the boys?" Soari offered.

Asuka looked stunned, and then she nodded.

* * *

In the clinical, the four Bronze Saints were lying side by side with each other, bandaged up and relatively unconscious.

"I'm amazed. Just a slight slip and the unconscious Seiya disappeared, just like that." The main doctor replied.

"And he entered missus' room." Tatsumi nodded.

"I'm guessing that Seiya must have felt that I'm in danger through his Cosmo and has unknowingly woken up." Saori reasoned.

"To save me… thank you Seiya." She muttered, grateful tears brimming her eyes.

"How's everyone?" she asked the main doctor.

"As you have seen, they've remained in this unconscious state for a month." The doctor replied. "We have already tried our best, but their bodies have experienced unbelievable wounds, their energies have been exhausted completely. Al four of them are past the critical stage now. But should a miracle happen, they'll need at least half a year to recover."

* * *

Back in Poseidon's Palace, Mermaid Themis was reporting to the Mariner General of the Sea Dragon.

"Mermaid Themis, how's Poseidon after that?" the Sea General asked.

"Not bad, he's regaining his appearance as Poseidon." Themis replied.

"Oh yes, I've heard about your failed attempt to kidnap both Saori and Demeter's Maiden. Is that true?" the Sea General asked.

"Yes, General Sea Dragon." Themis replied.

"Fool! Those two are important tools for Poseidon for controlling the lands." The Sea General rebuked.

"Yes, General Sea Dragon, but please listen to what I have to say. I have a feeling that these two females will be more of a hindrance than an aid to Poseidon's .rule." Themis added.

"Of course… those insolent Saints seemed to have perished in the battle of the Twelve Temples." The Sea General chuckled.

"But their loyalty to Athena gives them strength and it seems that after the battle in the Twelve Temples, they have grown stronger. These half-dead Saints will revive to save Athena." Themis replied.

"Enough! I'll take care of those meddling children." Sorrento of Siren told the Sea General.

."Then go Sorrento and remember Poseidon needs the power of that crystal that belonged to Demeter's Maiden." the Sea General told her. (A/N: I know Sorrento is a 'he' in the anime, but she's a 'she' in the manga.).

"But, what's the importance of a mere jewel?" Themis asked.

"Fool! That crystal possesses the power to control the every living creature, be it in the air, in the water or on the land. Imagine what Poseidon can do with such a power." The Sea General declared.

"Quite true. Do not worry, not only will I bring back Athena, I will also present the crystal to Poseidon-sama." Sorrento agreed.

* * *

"It's been a while, Athena." A deep voice sounded behind the small group. "And I see that Demeter's Maiden has come out of hiding too."

"You're…" Saori gasped.

"Taurus Aldebaran has arrived to protect Athena." He announced.

"To protect me…" Saori blinked.

"Yes, if all that has happened recently is due to Poseidon, then it shouldn't be simple. If it's possible, it's better for you to return to the Sanctuary." Aldebaran advised.

"Thank you, but Seiya and the others are now on the verge of death. How can I return to the Sanctuary?" Saori asked.

"This I know, that's why I've discussed it with Aiolia and he sent me here. Therefore you do not have to worry. I'll protect Seiya and the others." Aldebaran told her.

"Thank you Aldebaran." Saori nodded.

"The two of you, go back first." Asuka instructed the two Seasonal War Ladies.

"But Asuka-sama…?" Chloe protested.

"One of Poseidon's Sea Generals will arrive tonight." Asuka predicted. "I cannot risk having her end the lives of four of my childhood friends."

"Then let us stay." Priscilla voiced out.

":No!" Asuka objected. "This particular Sea General isn't so easy to defeat. You have to leave this one General to me."

"But…." Chloe protested.

"Chloe, this is a direct order!" Asuka rebuked sternly.

"Of course, Asuka-sama." Chloe nodded.

* * *

True to Asuka's prediction, Sorrento of Siren came that night.

Aldebaran was guarding the four unconscious Bronze Saints when he heard the playing of a flute.

Stepping out of the medical room, he pondered, "Who is playing the flute in the middle of the night? And it's the first time I've heard such a melodious music. But if I listen carefully, it feels like as if my soul is about to be taken away."

Turning to the side, Aldebaran found the flute player.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"The only woman among the Save n Sea Generals; Sorrento of Siren. Whomever listens to my music will die." Sorrento announced.

"What?" Aldebaran exclaimed.

Without giving him a chance to reiterate, Sorrento sliced Aldebaran's head off with a swift movement.

"So this is Athena's Golden Saint. He's nothing." Sorrento scoffed.

_Aldebaran's head is mine._ Sorrento smirked.

_So these are the Bronze Saints who defeated the Pope?_ She wondered, stepping into the medical room.

"They're on the verge of death, depending on machines to keep them alive. Dealing with these kind of people, there's no need for me to use my special attack. Once I switch off these machines, they're goners." She smirked.

"Rest in peace." She whispered, her finger settling on the on/off switch.

"Wait Sorrento. Do you think I'll let you do as you wish?" came Aldebaran's voice.

"What? Aldebaran's head was severed by me." Sorrento gasped.

"Look carefully. What you cut off was merely my helmet. If you can't understand such a simple thing ,then Poseidon's Sea Generals are merely for intimidation." Aldebaran retorted.

"I see, looks like you're not a Taurus but a tortoise." Sentorro scoffed.

"What?" Aldebaran exclaimed.

"It's better this way, otherwise you aren't fit to be called a Saint. I'll let you have a taste of death." Sorrento declared.

"I'll defeat you this time." Aldebaran swore.

"Great Horn!" he called out his attack.

Sorrento was sent crashing out of the window.

"What the… Sorrento is gone?" Aldebaran blinked n disbelief as he ran out of the medical room.

To his horror, Aldebaran heard Sorrento's music again.

"After being attacked by the Great Horn, she's unscathed?" Aldebaran breathed in disbelief.

"You really are the Golden Wild Ox. Your physical strength is indeed great. If I've been hit by that attack, I would have died. You can no longer execute your strength anymore." Sorrento announced/

"What?" Aldebaran gasped.

"I've said this before whomever listens to my music will die. Not only will your five senses be cut, even your Cosmo have started to extinguish." Sorrento added.

"What? So it was your flute that invaded my Cosmo earlier on. No wonder I felt faint." Aldebaran noted.

"This time, I will not only take your head, I'll burn your Cosmo to ashes!" Sorrento declared.

"Dead End Symphony!" she cried out.

_This melodious music is just like the singing of the Sirens that drew sailors to their deaths._ Aldebaran wondered.

Cupping his hands over his ears, he hissed, "I can't listen to this music anymore. I'll be killed."

"Darn, even if I cover my ears, but my body's getting paralyzed." Eh realized.

"It's useless. Even by covering your ears, you can't escape the power of the flute. Indulge in this melody for it will be your last!" Sorrento declared.

"I can't die here. In that case…" Aldebaran nodded.

"Chotto matte, Taurus." Came Asuka's voice.

"This is…" Sorrento turned her attention to the younger girl.

"You can't die here Taurus." Asuka told him.

"Demeter's Maiden." Sorrento gasped. "So you finally show yourself."

" Sorrento, if you think your flute is impenetrable, then you're wrong." Asuka told her.

"Is that so?" Sorrento raised an eyebrow.

Bringing her flute to her lips, she started to play.

The mystic bell from before appeared in Asuka's hands and she lifted her shapely white arms, rose up on the tips of her toes, and skimmed over the floor, performing Demeter's traditional Spring Dance. The bell sounded with every step she took, the low drone of the bell counteracting with Sorrento's flute.

With one last step, Asuka was millimeters before Sorrento, her bell pausing right before the Sea General's flute.

With a quick upward wave, the force of Asuka's bell sliced Sorrento's flute into two, right in the middle. The destroyed instrument laid useless on the ground.

Stunned at her main weapon was destroyed, Sorrento had no choice but to escpae back to the Sea Palace and report her failure.

* * *

SailorStar9: This chapter is done. Read and review. 


	5. Arise! The Sea God Poseidon

SailorStar9: Okay, Chapter 3 is posted, this is Chapter 4. Read and review folks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 4: Arise! The Sea God Poseidon

* * *

Down below the sea in Poseidon's Sea Palace, Julian Solo had taken on his role as Poseidon after he droned on Poseidon's armor.

Standing in front of his Sea Palace, Poseidon's sea of Mariners knelt before their Lord.

"The Sea God Poseidon, having droned on his Poseidon Scale, has revived in this era. We, as Poseidon's Mariners, will fight hard to ensure Poseidon's rule." The sea of Mariners declared.

"Mermaid Themis." Poseidon called for his messenger.

"With the rain all over the world, how long would it take for the entire world to be flooded?" he asked,

"According to the time of Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days and forty nights. Therefore in another thirty days, all of the land will be covered in water." Themis reported.

_After that, everyone on Earth will perish and the time for Poseidon to rule._ Poseidon noted.

"Poseidon-sama, all isn't as well as you think." Themis replied.

"Oh?" Poseidon raised a brow.

"It's because ever since ancient times, every time we sent out our armies, Athena and her Saints are bound to stop us." Themis reported.

"Athena and her Saints…" Poseidon frowned.

"The battle between the Goddess of War, Athena and the Lord of the Seas Poseidon has been endless ever since ancient times. The strength of Athena is equivalent to that of Poseidon-sama. Besides, Athena has the Saints of legend who can open the skies and split the land with their bare hands." Themis replied.

"Even though Athena has her Saints, but Poseidon-sama, you have the Sea Generals." Sorrento's voice told him.

"You are…" Themis gasped. "Sorrento of Siren."

"You have no need to fear, Themis." Sorrento replied as she threw Aldebaran's helmet on the ground.

"This is the helmet of the Golden Cloth of Taurus. You went to Japan to defeat Aldebaran?" Themis questioned.

"No, I only managed to get his helmet, but not his life. Demeter's Maiden is indeed strong." Sorrento replied.

"The Saints aren't to be feared. But…" she stated.

"But? Sorrento, what happened?" Themis asked.

"What? Who is she?" the sea of Mariners gasped.

"Athena! How can this be? Athena actually came to Poseidon's Palace alone?" the Mariners chorused.

"Poseidon-sama…" Themis gasped.

"The Saints aren't to be feared. It's this girl we should be afraid of. After I removed Aldebaran's helmet, she requested me to bring her to Poseidon's Sea Palace and I could not refuse. I sensed a terrible feeling coming from her. But what is this feeling I cannot say." Sorrento remarked.

"Soari!" Poseidon gasped in shock.

"Julian…" Saori gasped in similar shock.

"So, you are Athena." Julian noted.

"And you are the Sea God, Poseidon." Soari remarked.

"Little girl, what do you think this place is? Chase her out of the Sea Palace!" the Mariner soldiers present demanded.

"Stop!" Poseidon ordered. "Other than Athena and me, the rest of you leave."

"Yes, we understand." The Mariners replied.

When they were left alone, Poseidon began, "When I first met you at my house, I knew we are fated to meet again. The two of us are enemies; ever since the ancient times, we have been battling each other."

"I never thought you'd be Poseidon. But this is not the time to discuss this. Stop this rain immediately. And order your Sea warriors to stop the tsunamis and the floods." Saori demanded.

"You came to this Palace just for this reason?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes. Because of your actions, many people have died." Saori informed him.

"There will be even more people." Poseidon told her.

"Eh?" Saori frowned.

"Thirty more days. This rain will only stop when everyone on Earth have perished." Poseidon replied.

"What? This…" Saori gasped.

"The land will be covered with water. In these 150 days, the rain will never stop." Poseidon declared.

"Could it be? It's the same that's recorded in the Old Testament in the Bible about Noah's Ark." Saori gasped.

"Yes, since ancient times, there was a time where it rained for forty days and forty nights. The immense amount of water caused the land to flood, extinguishing every evil living thing on land. The forgiving and kind Noah was instructed by God to construct a huge ark on top of a mountain, bringing with him a pair of every type of animal and his family. The ark sailed with the waves as every living person on land drowned. And in these 150 days, Poseidon will rule all until the water rescinded." Poseidon announced.

"How can you say that every person is evil? Indeed there are evil-doers in this world, but there are many kind-hearted people. All your actions will kill many innocent people and infants. You're merely killing in the name of the Gods. This is unforgivable." Soari declared.

"I proposed to you before. And my offer still stands." Poseidon stated. "From now on, let us rule over the land. The Earth has been possessed by the mortals for too long. It itself is a mistake."

"In this matter, my answer is the same as before. I refuse." Soari replied.

"Looks like I'll have to kill you, just like in the legend." Poseidon told her.

"Before I came here, I'm already ready to die. But I would not allow anymore innocents to die anymore. I will not! To prevent Poseidon's ambition of controlling the land, I'm determined to battle to the end." Saori declared, raising her Cosmo.

"What? What is this burning Cosmo from her?" Poseidon gasped.

"When the Earth faces the actions of evil-doers, the Saints that the mortals wished for will appear by my side. They will show their bravery and battle with me. In order to demolish Poseidon's ambitions." Saori declared.

"Since you think that way, I'll give you a chance." Poseidon told her. "That is to sacrifice your body."

"Yes, let your body to the Earth's place and let the rain waters to fall on you. In this way, the dateline of the end of the world will be extended." Poseidon said.

"Alright then. Let the rain waters fall on my body. As long as the world does not perish and no more innocent lives are sacrificed, I'm willing to endure the rain waters." Soari remarked.

Poseidon then led her to the Main Breadwinner.

"This huge pillar is?" Soari asked.

"The Pillars that supports the entire Palace." Poseidon told her.

"The Pillars…" Soari echoed.

"There are altogether seven Pillars. Who would have forgotten the seven oceans in the ancient poems; the Northern Pacific. The Southern Pacific, the Indian, the Antarctic, the Arctic, the Southern Atlantic, and the Northern Atlantic. In the middle of these seven oceans stand seven Pillars. These Pillars enables Poseidon's Palace to exist above the seven oceans. Should all seven Pillars be destroyed, Poseidon's Palace will crumble under the sea and be totally demolished. These seven Pillars are guarded by my Sea Generals whose powers are above that of the Golden Saints. But the Pillar in the middle of the Palace is the most important." Poseidon told her.

"This is… the Main Breadwinner!" Saori gasped.

"The Main Breadwinner can be said to be Poseidon's lifeline. If this Pillar crumbles, so will Poseidon and his family line. But now isn't the time to worry about this." Poseidon said, leading Saori into the Main Breadwinner.

Before Soari could reply, she was shut into the Main Breadwinner.

On the four walls, four lion heads poured the rain waters through their mouths in to the room.

"What is this room? There's actually such a room in the Main Breadwinner." Soari noted.

"Athena, do you know about sacrificial offerings? In the past, when ever a castle was built, living people were buried as sacrificial offerings. It's even better if the offerings were beautiful maidens. And what better sacrificial offering than the Goddess Athena? Even if the entire Cosmos is destroyed, this Pillar will still stand!" Poseidon declared through a window.

"Poseidon!" Saori called out.

"You wanted this." Poseidon told her. "These rain waters which were originally meant to flood the Earth will accumulate in this room and flood this entire room. If your Saints could not able to save you before this room is filled up, then you will be a tombstone in the Main Breadwinner."

"So yes by the way Athena, your precious little sister is chained on top of the Main Breadwinner. Since she refuses to offer her crystal to me, I have no choice but to strike her with lightning blots until she hands over the Nature Emerald." Poseidon told her.

"What? Poseidon! You know the Nature Emerald is her Life Jewel. If you take it from her. Asuka _will_ die!" Saori shouted.

"It doesn't matter who dies. As long as I have that jewel." Poseidon replied. "That power will soon belong to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile on the Rozan Mountain in China, Libra Dohku sat on the Five Peaks.

"Oh, looks like the rain's getting smaller." He noted.

"The Golden Saint of Libra really lives up to your name as Roshii. For 250 years, you sit by the waterfall, aren't you tired?" Mermaid Themis' voice called out.

"What a rare sight, a mermaid." Roshii muttered.

"I'm Mermaid Themis. Roshii, on behalf of Poseidon-sama, I've come to deliver this message to you." She announced.

"Poseidon… so all these floods, tsunamis and long-term rain are his doings. He has done quite a number of bad things these days." Roshii remarked.

"You should not worry about such things right now, you should be concerned about Athena." Themis warned.

"What?" Roshii frowned.

"Athena has entered Poseidon's Sea Palace alone and has sacrificed herself in order to reduce the amount of rain water. But that can only last until she loses her life. When the water within the Main Breadwinner is filled to the brim, Athena will die and the rain waters will come down heavier and longer until the entire land is covered. Poseidon-sama also says that if you wish to save Athena, you're welcome to the Sea Palace." Themis declared.

"So, this is a war declaration." Roshii noted.

"The Sea Mariners and the Sea Generals will be waiting for you. Therefore, it's better to sent the Golden Saints." Themis advised.

"You don't have to worry, there's no need for the Golden Saints." Seiya's voice declared.

"Just us will do." Shiryu agreed.

"How?" Roshii gasped.

"How is this possible?" Themis wondered.

"Seiya! Hyoga! Shun! Shiryu!" Roshii called out to the four supposedly unconscious Bronze Saints.

"Hey go and tell Poseidon and the Sea Generals that we'll arrive shortly." Seiya told Themis.

"It's useless to let you Bronze Saints to go. Looks like Athena is a goner!" Themis laughed and dived back in to the water.

"Wow, she's fast, and gone with a blinking of an eyes. She really is a mermaid." Shun noted, looking over the cliff.

"Roshii, it's been a while." Shiryu bowed to his teacher.

"Shiryu, shouldn't it be that all of you can't even move. Why is that you're all here?" Roshii asked.

"But we felt Soari-san's Cosmo disappear suddenly and Aldebaran has been defeated by the Mariners." Seiya reported.

"All these happened when we're unconscious." Hyoga added.

"Now that we're awakened, we can't ignore it." Shun nodded.

"Roshii, we've decided to battle Poseidon. But as you know, our Cloths were totally destroyed in the battle of the Twelve Temples." Shiryu stated.

"Aren't the destroyed Cloths these?" came Kiki's teasing voice.

"Kiki!" Hyoga exclaimed.

"These Pandora Boxes…" Seiya gasped.

"Are the Pandora Boxes that contained our Bronze Cloths!" the four choused.

"Kiki, where did you get that?" Seiya asked.

"From Master Mu of course." Kiki replied.

"Aren't our Cloths all destroyed in the battle of the Twelve Temples?" Shun inquired.

"Then how?" Hyoga blinked.

"Hn, do you think I brought those shattered Cloths here?" Kiki snorted.

"What?" Shiryu gasped.

"Could it be that these Pandora Boxes contained…" Seiya wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, short chapter. Read and review anyway. 


	6. Revived! The Reborn Bronze Cloths

SailorStar9: Okay, Chapter 4 is posted, this is Chapter 5. Read and review folks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 5: Revived. The Reborn Bronze Cloths.

* * *

Four lights burst out of the Pandora Boxes and the revived Cloths appeared."New born Cloths…" Seiya gasped. 

"The once destroyed Bronze Cloths are mended..." Shiryu added.

"Just look at the shape and color…" Shun nodded.

"It has even more life than its previous incarnation." Hyoga added.

"Unbelievable." Shun breathed, once the Cloths were droned on them.

"This feels like its part of the body." Shiryu agreed.

"And this feeling… it exceeds that of the Bronze Cloths." Hyoga noted.

"The four Cloths are revived by the Golden blood." Kiki told them.

"What? Golden blood?" Seiya echoed.

"Huge amounts of blood are needed to repair damaged Cloths." Shiryu noted.

"Then the one who gave blood to revive our Cloths are…" Seiya paused.

"The Golden Saints!" the four Bronze Saints chorused in unison.

_Because you Seiya, Athena is saved and my brother is cleansed of his treachery._ Was Aiolia's thought, as his blood flowed down to Seiya's damaged Pegasus Cloth.

_Aquarius Camus, let me take your place as the sacrifice. _Was Milo's thought as his blood flowed down to Hyoga's damaged Cygnus Cloth.

_Ikki, I Shakka, will revive your brother's Andromeda Cloth. _Was Shakka's thought as he allowed his blood to flow down to Shun Andromeda Cloth.

_Shiryu, Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, you're all heirs to us Golden Saints._ Was Roshii's thought as he drenched Shiryu's Draco Cloth with his blood.

_Also the Golden Saints who perished during the battle of the Twelve Temples, they are also warriors who protected Athena. Aiolos, Camus, Saga. Deathmask and Aphrodite, they must have acknowledged Seiya and the others as true Saints and they will protected and aid them from the skies above._

"The Golden Saints… to help us…" Seiya gasped.

"Thank you Roshii." Shiryu told his teacher.

"What the…" the four Bronze Saints frowned, feeling Athena's Cosmo explode.

"I can feel Athena's Cosmo exploding." Kiki noted.

"Didn't Mermaid Themis just say that in order to prevent the people from suffering, Athena sacrificed herself and sealed herself in the Main Breadwinner? We don't have a second to lose. If we don't save her in time, Athena will die." Roshii told the boys.

"Then let us get to Poseidon's Palace." Seiya proposed.

"Bu we don't know where it is." Hyoga pointed out.

"And if we search for Saori-san's Cosmo, that'll take up quite a bit of time." Shun added,

"Let me escort you to Athena." Kiki offered.

"Kiki!" Seiya turned to Mu's young apprentice,

Bending over the cliff, the young boy sniffed the air, "There's still a faint scent of the mermaid left. If we follow that scent, we should be able to find Poseidon's Palace."

"Kiki!" Seiya came over to him.

"If we don't hurry, the scent will fade." Kiki told the four boys.

"Follow me!" Kiki instructed, jumping over the cliff.

"Kiki!" Seiya called out.

"Let's go!" he turned to his fellow Saints.

"Right!' Hyoga nodded.

"Roshii, we're gone!" Shiryu informed his teacher.

"Athena depends on you." Roshii muttered.

"Oh Shunrei…" Roshii raised a brow at the girl.

"I hate Roshii and the Golden Saints…" Shunrei wept.

"Why did you revive Shiryu's Cloth? Without the Cloths, they do not have to battle anymore. Shiryu isn't a fighting machine." Shunrei sobbed on Roshii's shoulder.

"Shunrei, who doesn't want peace? But there are people who must fight and that are them." Roshii consoled the weeping girl.

"The skies have been covered by clouds and rain for a very long time. The people on land haven't seen daylight for days. And it's them, the ones of legend who will split the rain clouds and bring forth the Sun." he told her.

* * *

Back in Poseidon's Sea Palace, Mermaid Themis was reporting to the Sea General. 

"Where have you been, Themis?" he asked.

"I went to the Five Peaks to declare war on behalf of Poseidon." Themis replied.

"And they followed you here?" the Sea General accused.

"But how? From the Five Peaks to the Sea Palace…" Themis gasped, turning to see the four Bronze Saints standing behind her.

Kiki grinned.

"Be careful Kiki." Shiryu warned, placing a hand before the younger boy.

"Sea Generals, we're here to accept your challenge. And we demand that you return the peace and Athena's live to us." Seiya demanded.

"The lowest level of Saints of Athena's Saints had dared to talk to me like this? If you want to save Athena, get the Golden Saints." The Sea General told them.

"Hey you have to be clear about this. It's Poseidon's sacred Palace here!" one of the Mariner shouted.

"Chase them out!" another added.

Sounds of fighting were heard as the Sea General walked back to his Pillar. Then he stopped.

"These Mariners are useless. It doesn't matter if you call on another thousand." Shun remarked.

"Just call out of seven Sea Generals." Seiya shouted.

"Themis, tell them how to save Athena." The Sea General said.

"Yes." Themis nodded.

"I'll be waiting for them at the Sea Dragon Pillar. If they aren't able to arrive there, then they have no right to see me." He added.

"What Pillar? What 'how to save Athena'?" Seiya pressed.

"I will tell you." Themis told him.

"With Poseidon's ambitions, the land will be covered by rain water. The Goddess Athena, unable to bear the suffering of the people, sacrificed herself and sealed herself in the Main Breadwinner, enduring the water pressure and the pain of soaking herself in the ice cold water. If you want to rescue Athena, you have to destroy the Main Breadwinner; but that will be more difficult than reaching the heavens. Poseidon's Palace is right in the middle of the seven seas, the Northern Pacific, the Southern Pacific, the Indian, the Antarctic, the Arctic, the Southern Atlantic, and the Northern Atlantic. These seven oceans along with the Main Breadwinner support Poseidon's Palace. Unless you destroy the seven Pillars, the Main Breadwinner will not have a scratch on it. But it's impossible to destroy the Main Breadwinner." Themis explained.

"Of course the seven Pillars are guarded by the strongest of the Mariners, the seven Sea Generals. That's why I want you to call the Golden Saints." She warned.

"Right now, the water in the room of the Main Breadwinner has reached Athena's knees. Soon, she will be drowned. Even if you call the Golden Saints now, it'll be too late." She added.

"Then let's do this!" Seiya noted.

"Yes, we have to defeat the seven Sea Generals and destroy the seven Pillars." Shiryu nodded.

"We'll meet in the middle of the Main Breadwinner." Hyoga suggested.

"Right! We can't lose!" Shun agreed.

"Let's go!" Seiya shouted as the four split into four different directions.

"Everyone, do your best!" Kiki shouted.

"Fools, they don't know the strength of the Sea Generals." Themis scoffed.

* * *

Seiya was running towards the first Pillar when he was intercepted by the Sea General's minions. 

"Brat, this is the Pillar of the Northern Pacific, the land where the General of Sea Horse rules. You have to go through us first if you want to face him." the leader of the Mariners declared.

"Out of my way!" Seiya announced, firing a series of 'Pegasus Meteor Fist,' at them.

"I don't have time to play with you guys. See ya!" Seiya called out to the fallen Mariners.

Finally, he arrived at the Pillar of the Northern Pacific.

"So this is the Pillar of the Northern Pacific." He noted.

Coming up close, he breathed in awe at the massive Pillar.

"Just watch my 'Comet Fist Punch' break through the Pillar!" he declared.

"Pegasus Comet Fist punch!" he cried out his attack.

"What?" he exclaimed when he saw the Pillar was unscathed.

"A mere Bronze Saint thinks he can break my Pillar? What a joke!" the Sea General scoffed.

"He can actually block my 'Comet Fist Punch'? Who is he?" Seiya wondered.

"I'm one of the Sea Generals who guard the seven Pillars. I guard the Pillar of the Northern Pacific; Baian, Marine General of Sea Horse." He declared.

"If I want to destroy the Pillar of the Northern Pacific, I have to defeat you first right?" Seiya asked.

"Ha, I'm just afraid you can't." Baian scoffed.

"For the people on land and for Athena, even if I can't I'll still have to try." Seiya remarked.

"Pegasus Meteor Fist!" Seiya called out his attack.

"God Breath!" Bain called forth a defensive wall.

"Bain, see my 'Meteor Fist'!" Seiya shouted, letting loose another series of the said attack.

"What? The 'Meteor Fist' has been shattered by his forcefield." Seiya exclaimed in disbelief.

Then, right before his eyes, Bain disappeared.

"He disappeared?" Seiya blinked.

"How is it? Your Fist is useless against me." Bain told him, reappearing from behind.

"This is the difference in strength. I'll let you see what real power is." He added and raised his Cosmo.

"Rising Bellows!" he blasted Seiya up in the air. The Pegasus Saint fell heavily against the stone wall.

"What is this? I'm actually blown away by the sea waves." Seiya muttered.

"Your body can't withstand the 'Rising Bellows' of the Sea Horse General." Bain told him.

"Darn…" Seiya hissed, pushing himself up.

"I'm still able stand up again. Come on!" Seiya declared.

"Hn, he still doesn't know my true power." Bain snorted.

"Pegasus Meteor Fist!" Seiya called forth another series of punches, only to have his attack dispelled again by Bain's forcefield.

"The attack has been dispelled again?" Seiya breathed in disbelief.

"Another time. 'Rising Bellows!" Bain called his attack once again.

Seiya was sent crashing against the stone wall again.

"Your wave is indeed strong, but I can't give up." Seiya told him, standing up again.

"What?" Bain frowned.

"Do you think it's so easy to defeat me? I'll never fall no matter how many times you hit me." Seiya told him.

"What end do you want? In that case, I'll fulfill your wish. Take my ultimate 'Rising Bellows'!" Bain shouted.

"Why take it on a boy, Baian? Your opponent is me!" a voice declared from behind.

"Who are you?" Baian demanded.

"War Lady of Spring, Chloe!" Chloe announced.

"Insolent girl, you'll share the same fate as Pegasus." Baian snarled.

"Eat my 'Rising Bellows'!" he shouted.

"Do not underestimate the power of Spring, Baian." Chloe warned.

Forming a lyre in her hands, Chloe called out her attack, "Spring Rain Rhapsody!"

The purified rain waters that announced the arrival of Spring clashed with Baian's 'Rising Bellows'.

"Impossible." Baian gasped when he saw his attack was in par with Chloe's attack.

"Wait, this is my fight." Seiya declared, turning the two adversaries' attention to him.

"I am a Saint who protects Athena. In order to save her, I'm not afraid to die." he added.

Turning to Chloe, he requested, "Please let me finish him."

Chloe nodded and stepped aside, "As you wish."

"Take my finishing blow! Pegasus Meteor Fist!" Seiya screamed, firing his attack at Baian.

"Fool, he's repeating his same mistake." Baian muttered, standing behind his 'God Breath' forcefield.

"What? His Meteor Fist is actually this strong?" Baian gasped when he found that Seiya's Meteor Fist had broken through his forcefield.

"Now who's the fool?" Chloe snorted, coming towards the fallen Sea General.

"Let me tell you, you Sea Generals aren't as powerful as the Golden Saints. This, I've already proven." Seiya told the defeated Baian.

* * *

SailorStar9: Baian's been beaten and the Seasonal War Ladies finally show up. But Seiya still has to destroy the Pillar. Can he do it? Stay tuned for the next chapter. 


	7. The Golden Bronze Cloth

SailorStar9: Okay, Chapter 5 is posted, this is Chapter 6. Read and review folks.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 6: The Golden Bronze Cloth

* * *

"Curses, how can it be that the lowest of Athena's Saints can actually hit me?" Baian hissed.

"There's no need to be surprised. Take another of my 'Meter Fist'!" Seiya declared.

Baian once again used his 'God Breath' tech to no avail when Seiya's punches flew through.

Baian was thrown back against the wall.

"Why is that the seemingly weak 'Pegasus Meteor Fist' can be so powerful and after receiving my 'Rising Bellows' he is unscathed. Is he immortal?" Baian wondered.

"No, it's because of the new born Cloth." Seiya replied.

"What?" Baian breathed.

Then, he turned around when he saw a blinding light.

"What is this?" he exclaimed. "The Pegasus Cloth has a golden shine. This glow is almost like the Golden Cloths. Is this the Bronze Cloth? Or are my eyes deceiving me, making me mistaking the Bronze Cloth for a Golden Cloth?"

"It is no mistake. This Cloth is of a golden color. It's revived by the Golden blood." Seiya told him.

"What? Golden blood?" Baian gasped.

"If my Cloth was still the Bronze Cloth, my body would have been shattered after receiving your 'Rising Bellows' attack. But this revived Cloth can increase its resistance in accordance to the outside force striking it and thus protecting my body." Seiya explained. "Ever since the times of legends, the Golden Cloths are the highest levels of Cloths among the 88 constellations. The Bronze Cloths, after being revived by the Golden blood have abilities equivalent to that of the Golden Cloths."

This is why I have to fight till the end, in order not to let the Golden Saints down." He declared, firing yet another series of 'Meteor Fist' at Baian.

Baian was sent to the ground.

"Hn, I know it's easier to deal with your 'Meteor Fist' in the air, but after being hit by you, I can't jump up anymore." Baian admitted.

"I've dealt with a Saint who used the same defense technique as you before." Seiya told the fallen Sea General.

"What?" Baian exclaimed.

"He was a Silver Saint called Lizard Misty. He uses both his hands to form circles, creating a defense wall. No matter how strong the attack is, he was able to deflect it. From what I see, your defense is the same as mine; you can rotate your fists at the speed of light, thus forming a wall of air when the 'Meteor Fist' touches the wall, it created ripples and the temperature of the sea also increases." Seiya reasoned.

Baian smiled, "For a Bronze Saint, you sure are an experienced Saint. I can't belittle you any longer. But you still can't defeat me."

"What?" Seiya frowned.

"It doesn't matter if you can penetrate my wall with your Cosmo, you still can't take my life because I have the Scales protecting me." Baian informed.

"Scales?" Baian echoed.

"Yes. It's just like you have your Cloths protecting you, the Mariners have the Scales and the Seven Generals' Scales have the defense ability equivalent to the Golden Cloths." Baian replied. "No matter how powerful your attack is, you can't win."

"Is that so?" Seiya questioned.

"What?" Baian frowned.

"Who do you think cut off the horn on Taurus' helmet?" Chloe asked.

"Don't tell me…" Baian looked at Seiya.

"You'd better worry about your Scales." Chloe advised.

"What? The Scales have been broken." Baian gasped, noticing his armor had cracks on it. "Did your 'Meteor Fist' have such a power?"

"Baian, your strength has reached its limit." Seiya informed. "Let me prove it to you."

"I won't be lenient this time. I'll destroy your Cloth first." Baian shouted.

"Earthquake Submission!" he called out his attack.

Seiya dug his feet in the ground, resisting the attack as the force pushed him back for a short distance.

"What? You can control the broken Earth's crust?" Baian gasped in disbelief.

"Yes Baian, using the same attack is useless against me. Your "Earthquake Submission' is useless now." Seiya told him.

"Now, I'll use my strongest 'Hurricane Tsunami' to send you to heaven." Baian shouted.

"Burn my Cosmo! Raise to the level of that of the Golden Saint!" Seiya cried out, exploding his Cosmo.

"What?" this is… The new born Cloth is shining golden again!" Baian exclaimed.

"Take my 'Comet Punch'!" Seiya shouted.

Baian was sent flying upwards and he crashed back on the ground.

"Yes! The Sea General is finally defeated!" Seiya whooped.

"Don't be too happy." Baian mumbled.

"What?" Seiya gasped.

"Even after achieving the highest level of a Golden Saint, it's impossible to destroy the North Pacific Pillar." Baian informed him.

"Why is that?" Seiya demanded.

"Even if al of the Golden Saints are here, it's impossible. The victory will be ours in the end." Baian replied.

"Hn, how can a Saint who can split the Earth not break a mere Pillar?" Seiya snorted.

"See my 'Comet Punch!'" he cried, firing the said attack at the Pillar.

"What?" he exclaimed, when he saw the Pillar was unscathed.

"Darn, how can this be?" he hissed.

"I'll use the 'Meteor Fist' this time." He declared and fired the said attack.

Nothing.

"Darn, this is bad. It wasn't easy defeating the Sea General, and now there is no way to break the Pillar. Not only that, there is also the Main Breadwinner where Saori-san is locked in. I don't even have the power to destroy the seven Pillars. If this goes on, with the water overflowing to the surface, Athena… Athena will die,' Seiya realized.

* * *

Back with Themis and Kiki, Kiki was running in circles.

"Stop running kid. It's useless even if you worry. They can never defeat the seven Generals. Destroying the Pillars is impossible." Themis smirked.

"Don't talk bug. They will destroy the Pillars and rescue Saori-san." Kiki stuck out his tongue. "We'll see who can still laugh after that, half fish."

"What?" Themis hissed. "I'll defeat you first, and then we'll see if you have anything else to say. I'll have you as a blood sacrifice brat."

"See my power." Kiki declared, using his telekinetic powers too life boulders off the ground. "I'm the first disciple of Master Mu. If you take on stop closer, these boulders will fly towards you."

"So, you have powers too." Themis scoffed.

With a leapt, she jumped up, breaking the boulders one by one.

"Wow, all the boulders are smashed. She's fast." Kiki gasped.

Themis then landed behind him and lifted the screaming boy up, "You're too naïve. With such a power, it isn't enough to become fish bait; I might as well kill you."

"Wait; let me be your opponent." A voice intervened.

"You're..." Themis gasped.

"Silver Saint, Ophiuchus Shaina." Shaina announced.

"Kiki, get over here." She told the young boy.

"Shaina-nee, why are you here?" Kiki asked.

"Talk alter, get this to Seiya." Shaina instructed, placing the Pandora Box she carried on her back on the floor.

"This is…" Kiki gasped.

* * *

Back with Seiya and Chloe, the two warriors had exhausted all ideas to break the Pillar.

"It's no good. Even after hitting ten tomes over, the Pillar is still intact." Seiya cursed.

"Is there no other way?" Chloe frowned. "Or is there?"

"Time to summon my Avatar." She mused, pulled out a crystal orb with a miniature representation of Seiryuu.

"Azure Dragon of the East, descend!" she cried out, raising the sphere in the air.

A loud roar was heard as a blinding greenish blue light descended on Chloe. When the light died down, a huge blue dragon hovered above Chloe's head.

"I need your help Seiryuu." Chloe told her Avatar beast.

The dragon nodded and let out a loud roar. Then, it fired a blast of freezing ice at the Pillar.

The Pillar froze up, but it did not break.

Seiryuu then looked dejectedly at his summonor and disappeared; his beast crystal reappearing in Chloe's hand.

"Darn, it is really bad." The War Lady of Spring muttered.

Then, he eyes widened as a sickening chill traveled down her spine.

"We have to hurry. I fear Asuka-sama can't bear any more of Poseidon's torture even with her Avatar beast." She breathed.

"Asuka-sama? What is Asuka-chan doing here? How are you related to her?" Seiya pressed.

"Poseidon wants her life jewel. Asuka-sama is Demeter-sama's Holy Maiden and I'm one of the four Seasonal War Ladies charged with protecting her." Chloe replied.

"I see." Seiya nodded.

"Looks like Baian is right. Even if all of the Golden Satins had gathered here, they can't break the Pillar." Chloe noted.

"We don't have time to ponder. If this continues, all of our efforts will be wasted." Seiya remarked. "Looks like I have to use my body to smash against the Pillar; even if I perish, there is no other way."

"Athena…" Seiya gritted his teeth in determination.

"Wait Seiya, don't be foolish!" Kiki cried out.

"Kiki, what is the matter?" Seiya asked the panting boy.

"Shaina-nee wants me to…" Kiki replied, breathing hard.

"What, Shaina?" Seiya questioned.

"This is,,, Libra's Cloth!" he exclaimed.

"Of course!" Chloe smacked her forehead in realization.

The Libra Cloth emerged from the Pandora Box.

"Why did Shaina…" Seiya blinked.

"Seem as if Roshii told her to bring it here." Kiki replied.

That sounds like Roshii all right. He ahs already predicted this. Iof this can't break the Pillar, then nothing will." Seiya commented.

"Are you going to drone on the Golden cloth of Libra?" Kiki asked.

"Of course not." Seiya replied. "Every single one of the 88 Saint Cloths is unique and only the Libra Saint can drone on the Libra Cloth. However, this particular Cloth can be separated into 6 pairs of weapons. But Athena's permission must be granted in order to use these weapons for justice."

"One of the shields flew out of its original position and Seiya caught it.

"The round shield. Looks like I have to use this." Seiya remarked. "Yosh! Roshii, I'm going to use this."

"Is it possible Seiya?" Kiki asked.

"It will be dangerous. Stand back." Seiya warned.

"Libra Cloth's round Shield, I'm going to use you to destroy the North Pacific Pillar. Please help me!" he pleaded.

"Go!" he shouted, tossing the shield towards the Pillar. "Destroy the North Pacific Pillar!"

\

the chain attached to the shield extended as the shield flew towards the Pillar, striking it and returned to Seiya's hand.

"The shield came back." Kiki noted as Seiya caught the weapon.

"The power of this shield and its indescribable weight; it should be able to smash even the stars." Seiya remarked.

A small crack appeared on the Pillar and the small fault gradually widened before the Pillar was demolished completely.

"Alright! The North Pacific Pillar is smashed!" Seiya whooped.

"One down, six to go." Chloe remarked.

"Seiya, it sounds like the Earth is shaking." Kiki commented.

"That must be because the Pillar that supports the North Pacific Ocean is desotryed." Seiya reasoned.

"Look! The sea seems to have lowered." Kiki pointed out, as the trio looked up.

"In that case, this mist-like rain drops…" Seiya mused.

"The water level above must have lowered." Kiki added.

"We don't have time. Bring the Libra Cloth to the other three. They must have trouble with the Pillars like I did." Seiya instructed. "I have to go to the next Pillar."

Kiki nodded and the three set off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the six warriors (A/N: One Saint paired up with one War Lady) felt the tremor.

"That's definitely from the North Pacific Pillar's direction." Shiryu noted.

"Chloe sure is fast." Gwen commented.

"Good one Seiya." Hyoga complimented.

"Spring girl's all done?" Priscilla exclaimed in mock shock.

"I heard that." Chloe muttered through the ear piece that came with the War Ladies' transformation.

"Seiya…" Shun smiled in relief.

"Girls…" Ivy mumbled, shaking her head in resignation.

* * *

"Impossible. This rumbling is the sign that one of the corners of the Palace is destroyed. I can't believe the North Pacific Pillar is smashed." Themis trembled in shock.

"You'll soon hear the sound of another three Pillars breaking." Shaina told her,

Themis fell into an attacking position.

"Want a battle?" Shaina challenged.

"Shaina!" Seiya shouted, with Kiki and Chloe on his heels.

"Shaina, thank you for bringing the Libra's Cloth to help us." Seiya told her.

"No time to talk Seiya. Go and save Athena. We don't have any time to waste." Shaina replied.

Seiya nodded.

"Kiki, get the Libra Cloth to the others. We're going to the South Atlantic Pillar." Seiya shouted as he and Chloe silt ways with Kiki.

"No problem." Kiki quipped, taking off.

"Wait, I can't allow you to use the weapons of the Libra Cloth again." Themis shouted.

"Your opponent is me." Shaina blocked Themis' path.

"Move!" Themis screamed.

* * *

"I see it! The South Pacific Pillar!" Shun beamed when he and Ivy reached their destination.

"The chain seems to tighten." The Andromeda Saint frowned.

Someone stood in their path and Shun let loose his attacking chain. "Sea General!"

"What? A female?" stop attacking, triangular chain!" Shun shouted, pulling his chain back.

"What the…" Ivy blinked as the woman vanished.

"Disappeared? Was that an illusion?" Shun wondered. "But the chains are reacting. The enemy must have appeared."

"This may be the reason for your death. Why did you stop your attack Andromeda?  
a chuckle came.

"Another illusion of the girl…" Shun muttered.

"What is this?" He exclaimed. "Beasts? Six beasts are emerging from the girl's legs."

"Andromeda, it's no illusion!" Ivy shouted.

"Rolling Defense!" Shun encircled his circular chain around himself.

"Prism Wall!" Ivy formed a crystallized shield before herself.

"That was no illusion. Something really did attack me. If not for the chain's protection…" Shun mused.

"I've heard of Andromeda's chains having a walk-like defense. Not bad now that I've seen with my own eyes." The Sea General chortled.

"You're…" Shun gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Seiya and Chloe's first battle is done. Shun and Ivy is next. Will they defeat the next Sea General or will Ivy have to call her Avatar Beast like Chloe did? Stay tuned and find out. 


	8. Death Battle! The South Pacific Pilllar

SailorStar9: I'm working overtime here to make up for lost time. Read and review. Anyway, this is Chapter 7.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 7: A Death Battle at the South Pacific Pillar

* * *

"I'm the Sea General that guards the South Pacific Pillar; Io of Scylla. Andromeda, this will be your grave." Io declared. 

"So you're Io of Scylla. I've heard of your legend in Greek mythology. The upper half of the body is a woman of unrivaled beauty, but the lower half of the body are various kinds of beasts. Scylla rests in a secluded cave and when ships come neat, the beasts will devour the vessels. But it's only a legend." Shun remarked.

"That's right! The two of you will be bait for the six beasts. Take my 'Fang of the Saint Beast'!" Io called out.

"Protect me, my chain. Rolling Defense!" Shun whirled his chain around himself.

"It's useless Andromeda. The same tactic won't work." Io told him.

"What? This is…" Shun gasped when Io's attack turned into a bird.

"Eagle Clutch!"

"Silver Wind!" Ivy let loose a torrent of winds that pierced the wings of the eagle.

"Did you forget me?" she quipped.

"It seems that I did." Io commented. "Not anymore. Wolf Fang!'

Ivy raised her arm to defend herself, allowing the wolf's teeth to sink into her flesh.

"Using animals against me? Did you forget that my power comes from Demeter-sama?" Ivy reminded Io, blasting the hound aside with a powered up energy sphere.

"Andromeda, I know you Saints have this knack of rendering an opponent's attacks useless after seeing them once. Tell you what, how about you and I work together?" Ivy proposed.

"Are you sure?" Shun asked.

Ivy gave him a thumbs-up.

"Just don't die. Asuka-sama will have my hide if you do." She winked, causing Shun to blush.

"It doesn't matter if you team up, you'll both die." Io declared. "Queen Bee's Stinger!"

Ivy smirked as she calmly released a flurry of rose petals that surrounded both her and Shun.

"If your precious bee comes closer, these petals will slice through that insect." Ivy told the Sea General.

"I don't believe you. Attack!" Io commanded.

The bee flew towards the rose petals. But when it touched the first petal, its body was sliced by the swirling petals

"I told you. Mess with the rose and you get pierced by its thorns." Ivy commented. "Io, there is no way you can get to us unless you can destroy the petals without touching them."

"Take this. Serpent Strangler!" Io called his fourth beast.

"What?" he exclaimed when the snake let out a loud hiss as its body was slashed through by the petals.

"Then take this! Vampire Inhale!" Io called out his fifth beast.

"A bat this time?" an aerial defense won't work on this one." Ivy pondered. "Prism Wall!"

"This… it's like Mu's Crystal Wall." Shun noted as the bat struck itself against the crystallized wall to no avail.

"Five of my beasts are rendered useless by a mere girl? I can't believe this. Take my last attack, Grizzly Slap!" Io let loose his last beast.

"Darn, Priscilla's beast. Where is she when you need her?" Ivy mumbled. "Time to bring out the big guns like Chloe did,"

"No!" Shun cried out. He was about to use his Defense Chain, when Ivy brought out an orb.

"White Tiger of the West, descend!" she called out, raising the spherei nthe air.

A high pitch was heard a a column of orange light descended from above.

When the light died down, a white tiger stood proudly before its summonor. Byakko is in the house.

"Sic him." Ivy commanded her Avatar beastr, pointing to the bear.

The tiger raored as it ppounched on the bear.

Io watched in horror as the tiger made quick work of his last beast.

With its opponent dead, the tiger gave a mighty roar and disappeared, its beast orb reappearing in Ivy's hand.

"All yours, Andromeda." Ivy smiled weakly.

Shun nodded.

"So the girl's worn out. Now's my chance. Queen Bee's Stingler!" Io called out.

"What? This is…" he gasped when he saw his bee was trapped in a web.

"Spider Web!" Shun declared.

"A spider's web… The chain is like a web, trapping my bee." Io muttered.

"Ivy did her best and like she said, the same attack won't work twice on a Saint. Now that I've seen through your attacks, let me ell you this. The Andromeda Chain not only has the greatest defense, it also has the ability to change its form. Your bee's been captured." Shun told him. "Allow me to remove the bee's string."

"No, it's not possible. The bee's fist has been shattered." Io muttered.

"Not only the bee's fist. If you still insist on blocking my way, I'll destroy the other five beasts." Shun remarked.

"I'll like to see you try. Eagle Clutch!" Io called out his attack.

"Who says I can't?" Shun shouted, changing the web formation.

"This… this chain can actually change its shape?" Io gasped.

"Casting Net!'

io crashed to the ground as the attack chain shattered his second fist.

"The chain can change according to the attacking force. The bee can be captured, so can the eagle." Shun informed. "But I have no wish to fight. As long as you don't…"

"Fine! How do you catch this?" Io shouted. "The python!"

The chain immediately spiraled up in the air.

"What? This shape... it looks like it's swallowing the snake." Io exclaimed.

"Spiral Duct!"

"Don't you understand? I have no wish to continue this unnecessary fight." Shun told him.

"Three more." Io panted, as he rose to his feet.

"Vampire Inhale!"

Shun breathed hard as the bat attacked, passing through the Defense Chain but not hurting him.

"The bat is different from the other animals. It has an in-built radar system that allows it to avoid traps. I'll see how you capture it." Io laughed. "The winner has already been decided. You'd better let the bat drink up your blood!"

"What? It changed into an oval form? It's almost like a Boomerang Shoot!" Io exclaimed, his laughter diminishing rapidly.

"Boomerang Shoot!"

"Impossible… the Bat Fist has been smashed…" Io gasped, before collapsing on the ground.

"The chain can change its form in accordance to the enemy's attacks. If a straight line does work, it changes to an oval." Shun told him. "I only want to destroy the Pillar, not end your life, so…"

"Brat…" Io hissed. "Wolf Fang!"

"Looks like you're only satisfied once I destroyed every single one of your fists!" Shun declared, his chain getting into action again.

"What? This time the chain is cast into a beast trap." Io exclaimed.

"Wild Trap!"

"Five of my beasts have been defeated." Io noted.

"If you leave the Pillar, I won't attack you anymore." Shun promised. "Please step aside. I have to destroy the South Pacific Pillar."

"It's still early. I have one last attack. Grizzly Slap!"

"Do you really have to make me smash all of your fists before admitting defeat?" Shun asked.

"What… what is this?" Io gasped, when he found himself ensnarled in the Andromeda Chain.

"Great Capture!"

"My Scales has been destroyed. Are you going to take my life too?" he asked.

"Not to worry, I won't kill you. I will leave once I demolished the Pillar." Shun told him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Okay, Shun's battle is half won. Technically, if he was alone, this fight won't be this short. Two of the girls' Avatar Beasts have appeared. Will Gwen and Pricilla summoned their beasts too? In the next chapter, Kiki arrives with the Libra Cloth to the South Pacific Pillar and oh yeah, we get to see Shiryu battle. 


	9. The Golden Chain

SailorStar9: I'm working overtime here to make up for lost time. Read and review. Anyway, this is Chapter 8.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 8: The Golden Chain

* * *

With Io defeated and Ivy still out of commission, Shun stood before the South Pacific Pillar.

"South Pacific Pillar, be smashed!" Shun declared, tossing his chain at the said column. "Nebula Chain!"

"What?" he gasped when the chain bounced back, leaving the Pillar unscathed.

"Darn, I've hit it with all my might and it's still standing." He muttered in disbelief. "What is doing on?"

"Don't you understand? This Pillar ahs been supporting the seas ever since ancient times. No matter how hard you try, you can never break the Pillar." Io grinned, standing up.

"What?" Shun gasped.

"And do you think you can seal me with such a power, Andromeda?" Io chuckled.

With a loud scream, Io broke free of his confines.

"Not good. He actually broke free of the chain that sealed the bear?" Shun gasped.

"Although that was pretty weak, but you're the first to be able to capture me." Io smiled. "But after complimenting you, I'll show you my true power. You're dead!"

"Big Tornado!" he called out his strongest attack.

"What? What is this?" Shun questioned as his body was engulfed in the hurricane.

"My body feels like its being surrounded in a huge whirlpool. If this goes on…" he realized.

Shun was sent crashing to the ground.

"This is considered lenient, Andromeda. Don't think you can subdue me after defeating my six beasts." Io told him. "Remember, you cannot be merciful with your enemies."

"What?" he gasped when Shun painfully got up.

"What's going on? How can you still stand? I know I've killed you. Why?" Io questioned.

His Cosmo surrounding him, Shun flung his chain at the Pillar, only to have it rebound back.

Shun then collapsed on the ground.

"He actually wants to break the Pillar without a care for his life?" Io wondered.

Shun stood up once again, his chain in hand.

"That Pillar can't be broken!" Io shouted. "Big Tornado!"

Sun was sent crashing back t the ground, but he stubbornly stood up once again.

"He stood up again? Didn't his Cosmo suffer grievous damage? Could it be that in Andromeda's mind, breaking that Pillar is more important than I, the enemy?" Io pondered.

"Why? Why?" he shouted, firing another 'Big Tornado' at Shun.

"I've already said this." Shun replied weakly, as he stood up again after receiving Io's third 'Big Tornado' attack.

"What?" Io gasped.

"My only objective here is not to defeat you, but to destroy the Pillar in order to save Athena." Shun replied.

"Idiot, why are you still thinking about Athena at this moment? For you, this is a battlefield. In the battle ground, the first mission is to defeat your enemy. What aim can you achieve if you can't defeat your enemy? You might very well die. But even if you don't die, that Pillar won't be destroyed. In addition, when your Cosmo reaches its limit, you'll die!" Io shouted.

"Prepare yourself for the last 'Big Tornado'!" he declared.

"I… I can't die here! Athena! Golden Saints! Use my limited life, burn my Cosmo! Give me the greatest strength!" Shun screamed, breaking out of the 'Big Tornado'.

"What? The power of the 'Big Tornado'…" Io gasped. "Has disappeared within the chains."

The Andromeda chains extended, entrapping Io within their confines again.

"Idiot! To me, these chains are useless. How can they trap me again? Watch this!" Io declared as he tried to break free.

"What? I can't move this time. This… the chain's color…" he gasped. "Golden? The chain turned golden? And it isn't only the chain; the Andromeda's cloth is shining a gold color just like the Golden Cloths."

"The Cloth… the Andromeda Cloth actually gives out a golden shine; like the Golden Cloths. How is this possible?" he asked.

"My Cloth has been revived by the Golden blood. Even though it's still a Bronze Cloth, but it's very close to that of the Golden Cloths." Shun replied.

"What? " Io gasped.

"In the intense battle of the Twelve Temples, all of our Bronze Cloths have been destroyed till the point they could not be repaired. If the Cloths are to be mended, a huge amount of Saint blood is needed. The four of us, being on the verge of death, can't give any blood to revive the Cloths. It's the Golden Saints who revived our Cloths with their blood." Shun explained.

* * *

_Flashback to Virgo Shakka…_

_Ikki, even after being evaporated into Cosmo dust, but your death isn't determined. Your Cloth will enable you to become an immortal warrior. Allow me to revive the Cloth that belongs to your beloved brother, Andromeda._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"In order to repay the Golden Saints for their kindness, we don't have any choice but to destroy the Pillar. We have to save Athena." Shun declared.

"That's why after receiving such tremendous attacks; your Cloth is still intact. If it was still the Bronze Cloth, it'll have shattered. It's only because it's transformed into the level close to that of the Golden Saints that you managed to keep your life. But the end si still the same. That's all you can do." Io told him.

"What?" Shun questioned.

"Even if you burn your Cosmo to the max, you still can't destroy the Pillar. Even if the Golden Saints have revived, they can't put a dent on the Pillar." Io declared.

A very familiar scream rang through the entire Sea Palace.

"Asuka-sama!" Ivy gasped, turning to the direction of the Main Breadwinner.

"We don't have time Andromeda. If this goes on, Poseidon will _kill_ her!" she shouted at the Bronze Saint.

"What? Asuka-chan?" Shun exclaimed.

"She's a foolish girl. If she'd given the crystal to Poseidon-sama, she won't have suffered." Io scoffed.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare…" Ivy hissed, her deep red Cosmo raising as she prepared her trademark attack.

Raising her hand eye level at Io, she powered up an energy ball as the surrounding streams of energy crackled in her palm.

Drawing her hand back, she tossed the energy ball at Io.

The red sphere, surrounded by energy streams at all four corners, thundered towards the Sea General.

"Big Tornado!" Io cast his attack.

The two attacks hit each other, Ivy's energy ball caught in Io's tornado.

Suddenly, Ivy's power ball overrode Io's power, taking the tornado into its control and the hurricane spun towards Io.

Io screamed as his attack backfired and crashed to the ground.

"Don't you dare…" Ivy spat. "Even if she did surrender the jewel to Poseidon, Asuka-sama will still die because that crystal is her life jewel!"

Io gasped in shock at the revelation.

"Poseidon doesn't care if she dies or not; not as long he has what he wants." Ivy continued her tirade.

Shun shut his eyes.

"Is it impossible to destroy the Pillar? Even if I sacrifice my life?" he asked.

"What?" Io gasped.

"If I smash my body against the Pillar with all I've got, even if the Pillar doesn't break, it will leave a dent. The rest is up to Seiya and the others. There are so many people suffering because of this rain. If this drags on, Saori-san, Athena will drown." Shun replied.

"For the peace of the world and the Saints of Athena, burn! Burn your life to its peak! As long as the Pillar breaks, it doesn't matter if I die!" he declared, his Cosmo raising again.

"Idiot! When you burn your life to its max, you'll die!" Io shouted. "It's useless."

"Stop Andromeda!" Kiki called out, arriving just in time.

"Kiki!" Shun gasped.

"Phew, I'm lucky I managed to catch up." Kiki breathed in relief.

"Even if you smash yourself here, the Pillar won't break." The younger boy told the Bronze Saint.

"You have to use this." He added, placing the Pandora Box on the ground.

"This is…" Shun gasped. "The Libra Cloth!"

"It's this that allowed Seiya to destroy the North Pacific Pillar." Kiki informed.

"What?" Io gasped in shock.

"I see. Thank you Kiki." Shun beamed.

"The tonfars." He noted, receiving one of the two weapons from the Cloth.

"I'll use this weapon this time." He added, flailing the said weapon.

"Wow! The tonfars shine a light silmair to thato f the stars." Kiki breathed in awe.

"Roshii, I'm going to use this!" Shun announced.

"No, stop!" Io cried, jumping in to prevent the Pillar from being destroyed.

"What?" Shun gasped as the weapon hit the Sea General, causing Io to fall to the ground, before hitting the surface of the Pillar.

A loud rumble was heard as the South Pacific Pillar was smashed.

"Yes! After the North Pacific Pillar, the South Pacific Pillar is destroyed too!" Shun whooped.

"Io!" he cried out, running to the fallen Sea General.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's the same with you. You risked your life to destroy that Pillar while I sacfiace my life to protect it. Before your enemy breathes his last, you can't let your guard down. Remember that, kid." Io smiled.

"Io…" Shun muttered as the Sea General died in his arms.

* * *

The rumbling was heard by the six warriors.

"That's where the South Pacific Pillar is. You did it Shun!" Seiya exclaimed as he and Chloe were running to their next destination.

"Good one Ivy." Chloe complimented.

"Shun… there's still five more Pillars left." Shiryu smiled.

"Agreed." Gwen nodded.

"We won't lose to you." Hyoga smirked.

"Totally." Priscilla agreed.

In the Main Breadwinner, with the destruction of two of the seven Pillars, the water level dropped.

_Thank you Shun. Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, nor will I lose to you. I won't give up until Poseidon's ambition has ended and peace had returned to the Earth._ Athena swore.

On top of the said Pillar, two chains that bound Asuka to the metal cross that Poseidon put her on, detached as the two Pillars were destroyed.

_Thank you everyone. I will repay your debt when we face Poseidon._ Asuka promised.

* * *

"I see it! That should the Indian Ocean Pillar." Shiryu noted as both Gwen and him reached their destination.

"Draco wait." Gwen paused as the two stood before the Sea General.

"You've arrived at the right time, Athena's Saint. I'm the Sea General that guards the Indian Ocean Pillar; Krishna of Chrysaor." Krishna announced.

* * *

SailorSta9: Shun and Ivy's battle is over. Now Shiryu and Gwen are up. Will they defeat Krishna? Stay tuned and find out. 


	10. Golden Lance versus Excalibur

SailorStar9: I'm working overtime here to make up for lost time. Read and review. Anyway, this is Chapter 9.

Disclaimers: Why do I have to say this every time? I own nothing except Asuka, the Nature Emerald and the four Seasonal War Ladies. Gardevoir is taken from Pokemon.

Chapter 9: Golden Lance versus Excalibur

* * *

"The protector of the Indian Pillar, Krishna, I'm Draco…" Shiryu began.

"I do not need to know your name." Krishna snorted.

"What?" Shiryu frowned.

"To me, your name means nothing because you'll die under my golden lance in seconds." Krishna declared.

"Die Athena's Saint!' he shouted, thrusting the said lance towards Shiryu.

Shiryu somersaulted back to avoid the blow.

Krishna smirked and Shiryu gasped when he saw a flesh wound on his cheek.

"That's strange. I didn't get pierced by the lance yet I was injured. Is it possible that the spear could use the air to create such power?" Shiryu mused.

"That's right. My spear is no ordinary lance." Krishna declared. "In the Greek legend, Poseidon's son, the fearless Chrysaor; his name in the Greek legend means 'Chieftain Of The Golden Spear'. This lance no lonely has the sacred power to destroy all evil in the world, its defense ability is peerless."

"In order to cleanse the land and create a new world for Poseidon to rule over, all evil must be wiped out." Krishna announced.

"Nonsense! Letting innocent people suffering is the doing of evil!" Shiryu declared.

"So is destroying the animals and trees that are under Demeter-sama's protection." Gwen agreed.

Krishna ignored her and continued his assault on Shiryu.

The Draco Saint dodged each attack but it was not long before he found himself cornered.

"Nobody can escape my Chrysaor lance." Krishna told him.

"I did dodge, but it still hit me. If I can't dodge, then I'll have to receive it head on. That's right. The split second I got hold of Krishna's lance, I'll ram it back to his body, that's the only way I can win." Shiryu decided.

"Come for it Krishna!" he declared.

"We'll see if the fabled Golden Lance can pierce through the strongest shield of the 88 constellations." he challenged.

"If my Golden Lance breaks through your shield, you're a goner." Krishna snorted.

"I already have to preparation to die." Shiryu declared.

"Fine, I'll grant you your wish. Let me exult your spirit." Krishna replied.

"Go Golden Lance!"

"Protect me Draco Shield!" Shiryu cried out, bringing his shield before him.

"Darn, the Golden Lance has such power." Shiryu mumbled as the lance went through the shield and through his body. "The Draco Shield is like a piece of paper, being pierced so easily and through my body. Now I see why it's called the Chrysaor Lance of legend."

"Now you understand the difference in strength. What do you think you're doing by contracting your muscles around my lance?" Krishna asked.

"I'm also Athena's Saint, so I can't die. In exchange for my life, let me at least break this lance!" Shiryu declared, bringing his hand down.

"It's foolish for you to think that you can break the lance with your bare hands." Krishna told him as Shiryu's hand connected with the lance's handle.

Pulling out the weapon, he added, "The Golden Lance also has a defense ability. It's impossible to break it."

With a soft moan, Shiryu collapsed on the ground.

_Such a fighting spirit. It's a waste for him to die I should have a t least asked for his name._ Krishna mused.

"Now for you girl." he turned to Gwen.

"I was preparing for that." the War Lady of Summer retorted.

_Darn, I'm immobile. If I can't deal with Krishna's lance, then I can't defeat him. But how am I supposed to break a lance with such a defense capability?_

_What's wrong Shiryu?_ came a voice in his head.

_You're.. senior Capricorn.._ Shiryu gasped.

_It isn't like you to lose hope this easily. Didn't you tell me that you're Athena's most loyal Saint?_ Shura reprimanded. _You give up after such a minor setback and to think I rescued you, all for nothing. Don't forget that you still have the noble duty of protecting Athena. I've imparted all my abilities to you upon my death, Shiryu. What's a mere Golden Lance? Don't forget you have something that can break the Golden Lance in your right arm._

_What? Could it be…_ Shiryu gasped.

_Yes, Shiryu. In your right arm rests my soul and…_ Shura added.

_The Excalibur._ Shura replied.

Krishna and Gwen were about to attack each other when Shiryu stood up.

"You still refuse to lie down? What do you want to do?" Krishna asked.

"To defeat you and your Golden Lance." Shiryu declared.

"What's your name?" Krishna questioned.

"Draco Shiryu." Shiryu replied. "Draco Shiryu, with the Draco Shield that had been doused in the golden blood of the Golden Saints and the Excalibur that is hidden in my right arm, I will let you see my true power this time!"

"You want to break the Golden Lace? Are you talking with your dying breath, Shiryu?" Krishna scoffed. "I'll take into account that you're a warrior, so I will let your death count. This lance will piece right through your heart this time."

_Shura is right. I have to break the Golden Lance. Even the highest level of Saints, the Golden Saints were defeated by us. I'll have to arouse my Cosmo once again._ Shiryu pondered.

"Burn my Cosmo! Raise to the level of the Golden Saints!" Shiryu cried out, raising his Cosmo.

"Die Shiryu!" Krishna shouted, thrusting his weapon at the Draco Saint.

Insert loud crash.

"Remind me to get ear plugs." Gwen muttered.

"What? Shiryu's shield blocked the lance? And the shield's color… gold!?" Krishna gasped. "Shiryu's shield has changed into a glittering golden color. No, not only the shield, the entire Cloth is now shining a bright golden color. How…"

"Our Cloths have died once and are later revived by the blood of he Golden Saints. There fore, the Golden Saints' souls rest within our Cloths. Before I burnt my Cosmo, my Cloth was still a mere armor. Only when my Cosmo starts to burn, will the Cloth exhibit its original power." Shiryu informed.

"Bronze Cloth that had been revived by the Golden Saints, I'll raise my Cosmo to that of the Golden Saints, you'll also become the Golden Cloth!" Shiryu declared.

Grabbing Krishna's lance, he added, "Krishna, I'll break your lance with my Cosmo. See my Excalibur!"

"What? It's still the same as before." Shiryu gasped when the lance remained unbroken.

"That's because you're a fake Gold, Shiryu." Krishna told him.

"What?" Shiryu gasped as Krishna thrust his lance towards him, impaling his leg.

"Even though the Cloth is near to the level of a Golden, but you're still a Bronze. Your body has only the strength of a Bronze!" Krishna declared.

"This is…" Shiryu gasped.

"Watch my 'Flashing Lancer!'" Krishna cried out his attack.

Shiryu fell head first onto the ground.

_Is this power the strength of the Cloth or my own power? If this is the Cloth's power…_ Shiryu wondered.

Krishna stood before the fallen Shiryu, his lance poised to strike.

"Prepare yourself Shiryu!" he shouted, bringing his lance down, only to be met by Shiryu's shield.

"Don't embarrass yourself Shiryu. Do you still want to rely on that pitful Cloth?" Krishna asked.

"If I remove the Cloth…" Shiryu replied, standing up.

"What?" Krishna gasped when Shiryu detached his Cloth from his body.

"What do you think you're doing by removing your Cloth and shield?" he asked.

"I relied too much on the protection on my Cloth. Only on the line of life and death can I execute the highest Cosmo now I'll arouse the 'Excalibur' that's asleep in my right hand. If I can't break your lance this time, I'll die. Life or death, this is the critical moment." Shiryu declared.

"I'll like to see what kind of miracle you can create with your life on the line," Krishna prompted.

"But this is one lance that even the Gods can't break!" he shouted, thrusting the weapon at Shiryu.

"Burn, my Cosmo! I'll awaken it this time!" Shiryu shouted, his Cosmo rising rapidly.

"Watch my Excalibur!" he declared, bringing his right hand down on Krishna's lance, breaking the weapon.

* * *

SailorStar9: Shiryu finally awakens the Excalibur Shura imbedded in his arm and breaks Krishna's lance. But will that be enough to defeat the Chrysaor Sea General or will Gwen be forced to bring out her Avatar beast? Stay tune to find out. 


End file.
